Conduits in many applications carry steam utilized for its heat or its ability to be converted to mechanical work. These applications often require measuring flow of the steam through the conduits. In one example, such measurements enable determining quantity of the steam purchased. The quantity and cost to generate the steam can make annual value of the steam worth substantial sums of money. Accordingly, proper accounting for these purchases relies on accuracy of metering.
One prior meter design utilizes a differential pressure measured across a restriction in the conduit. However, configurations for such previous steam meters produce results subject to errors. Further, difficult calibration procedures for these meters add to inaccuracy of the results.
Therefore, a need exists for improved meters to measure flow of steam.